Two-Sided Love
by Aurea Dea
Summary: Kagome is head over heels for Inuyasha. She thinks that her nervousness is causing her to sound like an idiot around him. Little does she know, this is not a one-side love. But can he accept her flaws and all. Even the flaws she tried so hard to erase. The Inuyasha Gang in high school. InuyashaxKagome MirokuxSango KougaxAyame SesshyxRin...Rated M for certain content
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone, how are you?**

***people say good and/or fine***

**It was a rhetorical question.**

***people mumble to themselves* **

**Anyways, here is another fanfic from yours truly. I figured I write my own little story of the Inuyasha gang in high school. I hope you guys enjoy and review. Also, understand I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, so I don't want no random phone calls or visits from government people. Okay? Okay, great, let's move on shall we?**

_**Chapter 1: The Old New Guy**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

"K-K, breakfast is ready", Mom yelled upstairs from the kitchen. I was just finishing my hair when I yelled back:

"Coming, Mama".

After taking one last look as my curled hair that was halfway in a ponytail, I ran downstairs. The smell of sausage and eggs excited me. I sat at the table and a minute later there was a plate of food put in front of me. Scrambled eggs with melted cheese, cheese grits with sausage in it, blueberry pancakes, and apple juice on the side; Mom must be feeling good today.

"Wow, Mom, thank you. This looks delicious".

She smiled as she started washing dishes, "Thanks, hon, are you ready for school"?

"Yes, ma'am. This year is going to be awesome. I'm going to be on the track team", I said with my mouth full.

My mom giggled at me. I took the last swallow of juice and ran upstairs to get my book bag. I looked in the mirror and gave my reflection an approving grin. My khaki skinny jeans hugged my newly thick thighs, wide hips, and fat butt perfectly. My white tank top was fitted and my college like jacket was a great fit. It was green and black just like my Jordans. I grab my bag and ran out of the room. Right when I get to the bottom, my friend Sango blows the horn to her convertible Beetle. I yelled a bye to my mom and went out the front door. After climbing in her sky-blue car and throwing my bag in the back, I give her a hug.

"Hey girl, how you been"?!

I laughed. Sango was always a loud type of person, where I was the complete opposite. "I'm good.

"So, are you ready for junior year"?

"Yup, I'm going to be on the track team and have no problems".

"You should be on the dance crew with me".

"San, you know I don't dance anymore".

"K, you came out of the womb dancing. You can't just stop".

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was kind of right. Dance was always a part of my life. Even now, almost every time I hear even a little tune, I'm dancing in my head. But I'm not going to dance anymore; not after what happened to my dad. I just shook my head and answered Sango with:

"I'm not up for it anymore".

She sighed. Sango was most likely going to ask me later anyways. But she let it go for now. We pulled into a parking spot in front of the school. Shikon High School, I thought as soon as I get out of the car, Home of the Ninjas. Nothing was going to be like last year. It was going to be different for me. I can't wait. Sango and I walked into the front office to get our schedules. We left to our first period which was Science. We walked in together and stood at the front of the classroom that was already filled with students for the teacher to assign our seats.

"Sango Taijiya, you are partners with Miroku Houshi".

San would've jumped off a cliff if she got the chance. Miroku Houshi was a wide receiver for our football team. He was perverted and a flirt. Plus, he has had his eye set on Sango since sophomore year. I giggled as she glared at the sensei and ever so slowly walked over to where Miroku was waiting with a flirtatious grin. I smiled when she sat down and tried to shoot herself with her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, you will be Inuyasha Takahashi's partner".

Ok, this was officially my favorite teacher! Inuyasha Takahashi was Miroku's best friend, the new quarterback on our football team, and my crush since fifth grade. The boy looked like a king! He had the manliest body structure I have ever seen in my life, not too big, but surely not weak at all. His long white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail yet the stands of it that made up his bangs were slightly in his face. Pure melted amber made up his eyes and I felt my knees become weak just looking at them. With a red muscle shirt that showed off his chest and arms, regular blue jeans and white and red Jordans, the boy was just as attractive as can be. Plus, he was amazing on the inside as well. He was popular, but he wasn't snobby and rude about it. He would talk to anyone. Weirdly, Inuyasha managed to keep to himself as well. At times, he would barely crack more than a small grin. Sometimes, it was rare for him to laugh and he mostly had a blank look on his face, unless he's with Miroku or any friend of his. He would be even cuter if he just smiled. I know Inuyasha has never been to this school though he was very well-known by the entire student body. I mean, freshmen just coming in knew of Inuyasha.

During the summer, our school holds its tryouts for the school teams. I went there for track and when I saw Inuyasha in the football line-up, I almost tripped over a hurdle. God, he was beautiful. I slipped onto the stool next to him. The sensei went on with the class, but I barely heard him. My heart was beating so loud; I'm sure Inuyasha heard it being a half-demon and all. Nowadays, half-demons and demons were accepted, but growing up they weren't. Inuyasha has very keen hearing because he is half dog demon. That also meaning that he owns the cutest pair of dog ears I have ever laid my eyes on. I glanced over and he was just writing notes down. I mentally cursed myself.

_Damn you, self, why didn't you wear something cuter?_

To be honest, he's the reason I tried to get as fit and thick as I could. When Miroku told everyone last year that his best friend was coming to our school, I knew it was Inuyasha. I knew them in fifth grade along with Sango. The sensei turned my attention away from the silver-haired teenager now drawing something in his notebook.

"Ok, class, you are going to begin a project with your partner. You both will research a certain topic and will make a diagram of a key point".

I didn't hear anything after 'with your partner'. My eyes drifted to Inuyasha but he was still sketching some girl in his notebook. I felt a little jealous as he made another curl in her hair with his pencil. The sensei passed around a hat with slips of paper in it. Miroku picked for him and Sango and, since Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, I picked for us. Praying to God that I picked one that Inuyasha would like, I pulled a paper out of the hat. It said Egyptian Pyramids.

"We're in science and he wants us to research history"?

Someone said; but not just someone…Inuyasha. I literally jumped at the realization that he was talking to me. The stool wasn't as reliable as I hoped. It wobbled and tipped over. Oh God, here comes embarrassment. I never hit the floor, though. I looked down to see Inuyasha's hands holding my leaning stool with one hand and my waist with the other. Looking back up, I met those amazing eyes of his.

"I-I'm…s-sorry", my apology sounded so weak. I stuttered terribly and my cheeks were red as hell itself. If I didn't look unstable before, I definitely did now. Inuyasha grinned; a small simple grin that made my cheeks get hotter. He positioned me back up right and removed his hands. Good God in heaven, he smelled amazing. How did I become jelly so quickly?

"It's okay; didn't mean to scare you".

His voice was like freaking silk. It was rich, deep but not too much, and manly. It was enough to make me faint. He took the paper from me.

"Excuse me, Sensei Myoga, why is this about history"? Inuyasha was an honor student. Teachers loved him, girls adored him, and guys idolized him. Inuyasha was a humble guy too. Myoga went to the front and explained everything.

"Science has been used in many ways. Your construction of a key point will display how science has changed". That made sense. But what he said next made me freeze where I sat. "You and you partner should exchange numbers so you may work together; maybe even go to each other's houses".

I love this sensei!

I know Sango is going to be pissed and will probably yell about it during lunch. The bell rang and everyone started heading out. I turned, after quickly sketching my number on a paper, and handed it to Inuyasha. I was shaking like I was cold. _Get a hold of yourself, girl_.

"H-here's my number. You c-can text me o-or call or send an e-mail or a pigeon if you want", I rambled with a chuckle. I sounded like an idiot; possibly looked like one, too. But Inuyasha just took it, handed me his and left. I sighed and left to my next class.

This is going to be a long day.

**So there you have it, one chapter already. Wow, I'm really nice for giving y'all a chapter so soon. This idea just popped into my head and I'm giving you guys a chapter of it. You're welcome. Anyhow, please R&R. Plus, sorry if Inuyasha seems a little OOC; didn't mean for it to be that way. But hey, a story is a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay so my cousin wants me to go to Halloween Horror Nights with him. Personally, I think he's insane. My bad if I don't see the fun in paying for someone to scare me and then they go home and sleep soundly while I'm under the covers trying to protect myself. (v`_`v shrug) I don't think it would be safe for me to go anyway, because sooner or later someone's going to jump out at the wrong time and I'm going to get pissed. I'm just saying I don't think the zombie would be too happy having to walk away with a literal broken nose because in their eyes they were doing their job. Anyways, why don't y'all just tell me what y'all think I should do in your reviews? Once again, I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Message and the Spilling Of the Beans**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

"I looked like I should ride the short bus, San". She laughed at me as the light turned green. It was the end of the day and she was driving me home. I told her about my incident in Science with Inuyasha. The rest of the day was a blur. I really didn't care. San was mad she had to give Miroku her number so that's what we talked about all lunch period. My other classes didn't have Inuyasha in them so they weren't important. I laid against the head rest of the car and sighed.

"Kagome, I'm sure you looked fine and I do mean _fine_".

My head popped up, "What are you talking about"?

She grinned at me. "I'm talking about the way he looked at you when we walked out of the lunchroom, duh".

"He WHAT", I screamed.

"He stared at you when you were laughing with Ayame".

Oh God, my heart melted through my soul. Inuyasha looked at me. He actually looked at me. I panicked.

"Sango, what if I had something in my teeth? What if I had a wedge? Oh god, what if I was laughing like a warthog"?!

"Kags, chill, okay? I'm pretty sure he liked what he saw".

I sighed and groaned in frustration. This was so stressful and he doesn't even know I like him. Not saying I would ever get the guts to actually tell him. That's another thing. Will I just keep this secret gawking over the guy for the rest of my life? Will I be satisfied with the fantasies of him I have or can a gain the courage to go for the real deal? You see what I mean; it's frustrating. Sango waved to me as she drove off after dropping me off. I dragged my feet into the house and closed the front door behind me. Mom was upstairs getting ready to leave for work. She flashed me a smile when I leaned against the door frame of her bedroom. Buttoning up her shirt, she asked excitedly:

"How was school, sweetheart"?

"It was fine. Well, except for the fact that I saw Inuyasha and talked like an idiot, looked like an idiot and pretty sure he thinks I'm an idiot".

Mom laughed just like Sango did. "K-K, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, just don't worry. Oh, Souta is at his friend's house tonight and he will go to school from there coming back tomorrow so don't worry about him. I'll be late tonight, okay"?

I nodded. She sprayed her 'special perfume' on her neck and torso. My mom never wears that one to work. There must be a new person of interest at the hospital. I really didn't mind she had a little crush. Honestly, I was hoping she would find another reason to even look at that bottle of perfume. My father passed away the summer before I started freshmen year of high school. It was a difficult time for all of us. Mom and Souta started going to therapy and they were decent enough to perform correctly in school and at work. I, on the other hand, never went with them. It was hard for me to move on. Last year, I was surprised I even passed to the 10th and 11th grade. Not that my grades were bad, it's just I was with the wrong crowd and almost always getting in trouble. Luckily, I got my act together and here I am now.

"Your dinner is in the fridge, hon".

"Okay, Mom, thanks", I say as she gets her purse and coat. I walk her to the door and she gives me a kiss. "Don't stay up too late, sweetie, I love you".

"Love you, too, Mom".

After locking the door and setting the alarm, I headed to the kitchen to heat my dinner. It was so quiet in the house except for the microwave that I yelped when my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. I slipped it out and saw an unknown number texted me. Putting my food on a tray and going to my room, I opened it. It read:

"_**Hi**_".

Without thinking, I texted back:

"_**Who is this**_"?

My room door was a little difficult to open due to my tray in one hand and my phone in the other, but I managed to get it open. I used my foot to kick it shut and sat on my bed, leaning against the wall. I took a bite of the mashed potatoes my mom made. My phone vibrated again.

"_**Inuyasha Takahashi**_".

Oh my god! I choked on my dinner and tried to catch my phone before it hit the floor since it flew out of my hand when I jumped. Inuyasha texted me! _Wait, why didn't I know it was him? _I forgot to put his number in my phone! So many things were running through my head. _What do I say back? Do I just say hi? Do I act cool and say what's up? Or play it safe and say hey? Oh lord, what do I do? _It shook again.

"_**If this is the wrong number, I'm sorry**_".

_Oh, get a freaking hold of yourself, Kagome!_ I quickly texted him back.

"_**No, no this is the right number**_"

"_**Oh ok, how are u**_"?

My heart fluttered that he asked how I was "_**Good; u**_"?

"_**I'm fine. So let's talk about our project**_".

I sighed and sent an uninterested "_**ok**_". Continuing to eat my food, I read Inuyasha's text.

"_**I'm glad Myoga put us 2gether**_". Once again, I choked on my steak.

"_**Oh um really**_"?

"_**Yeah, ur really smart; not like other idiot people in school**_".

"_**Um I'm not that smart**_".

"_**Ur a freaking brainiac**_".

I blushed deeply while placing my empty plate on my desk then sitting back on my bed. He even has an effect on me over the phone. "_**Um lol thank u, but I just try my best**_".

"_**Ur humble too; wow"**_.

"_**Oh um okay**_".

"_**Do I make u uncomfortable**_"?

"_**What no no not at all**_"

"_**So u just don't like talking to jocks**_"?

"_**Um well not necessarily**_".

"_**Oh**_".

I quickly realized my mistake and texted:

"_**It's not that I don't like talking to u. I mean, I love talking to u, I have been waiting to do this for a long time**_".

Oh shit! Cancel…Cancel…CANCEL! Technology clearly hates me because my phone sent the message anyway. My phone screen with a closed envelope and, in all caps, the word 'send' stared back at my dumbfounded face. I'm ready to die now. The biggest secret of my life was just indirectly exposed by my dumb self. _Just send a bolt of lightning down and end me right now._ I can't breathe. He's probably reading it and laughing. He's most likely saying, "this nerdy chick has a weird crush on me". Not wanting to see what he would say, I turned my phone off. _Kagome, you're an idiot. Now, you can't even have a friendship with the guy because he thinks you're a weirdo_. I felt tears welling up. Sitting on my knees and squeezing my bed sheets, I cried. My heart ache knowing I would have to face him tomorrow.

"I really like him and now, because of my big mouth, I probably ruined it".

Sighing, I went to take a shower. My mom won't be home any time soon. I can't text Sango because my phone is off and I'm not turning it on. Souta's not even here to get my mind off of it. I'm alone and on my own tonight. Needing reassuring words, I got dressed in pajamas and went to sleep.

**Alright, there's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed our time together. If you have any suggestions for how I could be better or what I should do about my idiotic cousin's offer or even both, then you may review this story or chapter and I shall take your advice into consideration. Until then, I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, how you been? Look, I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It's good to know y'all are enjoying the story line. So, why don't you give yourselves a pat of the back?**

***people start patting their backs***

**Yo, I said a pat as in one. Y'all giving yourselves like twenty; cocky bastards.**

***people grumble and stop***

**Anyhow, please continue to enjoy as we begin the story now.**

_**Chapter 3: Did he say date?**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

"Kagome, you are completely overreacting", Sango told me.

"He's gonna think I'm some stalker chick", I put my head in my hands. We were standing in the hallway in front of my locker. Everyone else was walking or talking or laughing or joking. How can they do such things when my emotional life is in the toilet? I just don't understand.

"K, I'm positive this situation is not a bad thing. I'm not even sure if it's a situation".

"Of course it's a situation! It is also the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me"!

"So, you're going to ignore him", Sango asked as she leaned her back against the locker next to mine.

"I can't; he's my lab partner".

"And the love of your life", she added with a smirk.

"SANGO, YOU'RE NOT HELPING"!

"Ok, ok sorry", she laughed. She's such an amazing best friend, don't you think? I put my head into my locker and groaned. This is not how a girl needs to start her junior year. It was supposed to be great. I was ganna start my first day of work Saturday at a local café. I was going to save up and buy my first car. It was going to be a used dark green Impala. I found it online and the old man selling it was even saving it for me. New car, new job, new life; that was my plan. My thoughts were cut short. Sango started tapping my shoulder like crazy.

"Leave me here to die".

"Kags, Inuyasha and Miroku are coming over here now".

I snatched my head from the locker, making a loud band when my head hit the side of it. Really, universe, really? I turned, rubbing my now sore temple, and saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looking at me.

"Kagome, are you okay", Inuyasha asked. His voice was so attractive I almost fainted. I love the way he says my name.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine".

"You hit your locker kind of hard", Miroku said. Sango jammed her elbow into his side to shut him up. She's such an amazing best friend, don't you think? Miroku apparently didn't take the hint because he kept talking about it. "I'm just saying if I was her I would be embarrassed". Sango hit him again, this time probably mostly because he was just irritating her. Inuyasha pulled me to the side. His hand was rough but gentle. I would love to let them hold me for all eternity.

"You never texted me back last night".

"O-oh, that; well um my phone uh…died"?

I said more of a question than an excuse. He cocked an eyebrow. Who knew a guy could be so adorable when he's confused? I surely didn't.

"You're asking or telling me that"?

"Oh, I was t-telling y-you".

Real smooth, Kagome, real freaking smooth. He just shrugged it off.

"Anyways, if you're not doing anything else later, I was thinking we could go to the library together for our project".

"T-t-together"?

Inuyasha gave an amused grin. "Of course together; I would like you there with me".

I don't know if he was serious or being funny when he said that. I honestly really didn't care. I GOT A DATE WITH INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

"O-okay; we can go after school".

Inuyasha graced me with his special million dollar smile. "Great".

We went back to where Sango and Miroku were last. Just in time to watch Sango smack him across the face and storm off down the hall. I looked at Miroku who wore a fresh red handprint on his left cheek. I'm guessing he found a way to piss her off again. Another job for me as the best friend to fix. My work is never done. The bell rang and we had to get to class. I ran ahead of the boys. I needed to find out what intelligent Miroku did to Sango this time. Walking into the classroom, I saw her sitting on her stool writing the morning notes from the board. Sango never copies notes down. She usually just uses mine. He must have really pissed her off for her to be doing schoolwork without me having to nag her.

"San, what's wrong"? I sat next to her in Miroku's seat.

"The asshole did it again. I can't have a normal conversation with that dickhead".

"Oh, my guess is by 'again' you mean he touched your ass"?

"Yes, the idiot freaking touched my ass. I tried to be nice, but THE BOY CAN'T CONTROL HIS HANDS"!

I chuckled a little. This was normal behavior for the two. Miroku would start talking to Sango. Sango would try to ignore him, but then start talking back. Just when Sango would begin to enjoy the conversation, his hand would find its way to her backside. It was like a re-run with these two all the time. Miroku was head over heels for Sango's looks. Nobody could blame him. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes that popped due to her light application of pink eye shadow and mascara. Perfect teeth, long brown hair in a high ponytail, and a supermodel's body; Sango had most of the male student body jocking her. I wished I could be more like her. Not to get forty numbers when I walk down the hall, but just enough to get Inuyasha's attention. A substitute walked into the class after the rest of the students did. I saw Inuyasha grilling Miroku about groping Sango. He shrugged and stared dreamily into space as he explained how she made him feel. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and punched Miroku in the head. They saw me sitting with her and I was about to get up when Sango gripped my wrist.

"It's a sub; it's not like he knows where we're supposed to sit".

"So, you want me to stay"?

"Unless, the idiot's mom doesn't mind burying her son, then yes I need my girl right now".

She rolled her eyes when Miroku looked at her. Honestly, I think he has real feelings for Sango and I know Sango (way deep down) likes him, too. Sitting back down, she and I talked randomly about stuff to get her mind off of throwing a boulder at Miroku. The sub didn't even take attendance. He talked the whole time about his cat named Peanuts who recently won a cat show. I didn't even know there were cat shows. I wondered if he was gay. He flicked his wrist and smacked his lips way more than necessary. Sango tried to ignore Miroku "psst-ing" her. Finally, he and Inuyasha got up from their seats and came over to us while Mr. Gay Teacher drew a diagram of the cat show on the board. They got these two freshmen to move, who were happy to obey the two most popular guys in school, and sat behind us. Miroku tapped Sango's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, San, you know you love me".

Sango's eye twitched. "Do you ever shut up"?

"If I do, then I can't tell you how beautiful you are everyday".

Sango threw a paper ball at his head. I giggled because I was the only one who saw that she was blushing.

"No need to get violent, my dear", Miroku gave Sango a flirty wink. She pushed his shoulder causing him to almost fall. In his attempt to catch himself, he hit his elbow on the table. Sango turned back around smiling; suddenly happy. His pain seems to make her happy; especially when she causes it. Inuyasha ignored Sango and Miroku arguing (more like him trying to touch her and her beating the crap out of him, but same thing) and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome, you look really nice today".

"T-thank you", I looked down blushing deeply and tucking a strand of my raven hair behind my ear. He smiled.

"So I guess I better get ready to meet your parents".

"Why y-you say that"?

"Because I'm taking you home today…remember"?

"Huh", I was completely lost.

"You telling me you forgot about our library date already", he put his hand on his heart and did a fake gasp, "That hurts".

I couldn't stop myself before laughing. Here's the thing about my laugh, I hate it. It sounds like a second grader whose being tickled. It's embarrassing. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Inuyasha frown a little. Maybe it was my imagination because it was gone by the time I looked up at him.

"O-oh, yeah that; I didn't forget I just d-didn't know it w-was a…a date".

I almost fainted when he said date. I mean I can dream all I want that it is one, but when he actually said it was, I nearly passed out. He just smiled again.

"Unless, you don't want it to be—"

"NO"!

My head went down when people stopped talking to look around, trying to find out who yelled. When the coast was clear, I slowly looked back up to Inuyasha. His eyes were slightly wide and he looked kind of amused. I cleared my throat and tried not to sound so desperate.

"I-I mean; sure I don't mind"

"Okay, then", he said as the bell rang.

"It's a date".

**Okay, peoples, that's it; the third chapter just for y'all. I hoped you enjoyed our time together…blah blah blah…please read and review…yeah yeah yeah…hope you continue to read…etc. etc. etc.**

***flips through notecards***

**Alright, whoever wrote these, do you not know how to use interesting word play at all? Oh my gosh, good help is so hard to find these days.**

***tosses cards over shoulder***

**Anyways, I'm sorry you had to witness that idiocy. This is what happens when I take advice from other people. They were all like "**_**Oh…Aurea Dea…you should just get writers to write notecards for you"**_**. And I was like "Nah I got this. I just go with the flow". They were all like "**_**No no we insist"**_**. And look at what I am given. You know what; I insist that they are a bunch of dipthongs. There I said it; nothing they can do about it. I sign their checks anyway. So, please R&R and let me know what you guys think. I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! First off, I have to say I'm glad you guys actually like the story and your reviews are really a big confidence booster. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments and advice for me to read. You guys are awesome. So, please enjoy as we continue on with the storyline.**

_**Chapter 4: Not the best meal**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I don't think it's part of the human species…or any species for that matter. It bubbled and made a strange sound that told me it was alive. Ayame yelped when it literally growled at her. I thought I even saw it breathing heavily. She poked it with her fork and frowned.

"Must our lunch be like this"?

I scooped some up and watched it slid off my spoon back into the weird-looking green pile.

"Well, seeing how it is an unknown animal, I'd say this is most likely its normal behavior".

Ayame, Sango, and I all laughed as we pushed our trays away to the center of the table. There was no way I was going to even attempt to put that near my mouth let alone in it. Sango turned to me with a knowing grin on her face. Oh god, what now?

"So anyway", she said casually, "I heard from a little birdy that you got a date with Inuyasha today".

"INUYASHA"!

Ayame has the loudest scream you could have ever heard. I seriously believe people in China heard her clearly.

"YOU GOT A DATE WITH THE INUYASHA TAKAHASHI"?!

I blushed deeply and looked down, "kind of; we're just studying in the library together, that's all".

"Did he call it a date"?

"Well, yeah, but he was just—"

"THEN IT'S A DATE"! They both squealed. I'm really regretting sitting in the middle of them. But I can't deny whatsoever that I'm insanely excited. I still couldn't believe I have my first date ever in a few hours. And it's with the fantastic Inuyasha Takahashi! I doubt my heart can pump any faster than it does when he's around. Everything about him just interests me. I don't want to sound like some weird obsessed girl who has a picture of him covering every single corner of her bedroom walls, but, by the gods, he was perfect. Even the girls that didn't like him had to admit how gorgeous he was. They would say he's dangerous and mysterious and can be rude. Personally, I think he doesn't have anyone who understands him and, sweet lord, would I kill to be the one who does. Now, I might actually have a chance. Universe, you are on my side today; thank you. So into my thanks to the rulers of Fate, I didn't hear Sango and Ayame yelling at me to get up.

"Kags, can you stop screwing Inuyasha in your mind and let's go chill somewhere else"?

Did I mention how much of a great best friend Sango is? Yeah, I take it back. With them two laughing at my inability to find a comeback, we got up and threw our 'diseases on a plate' away. As we were walking out of the cafeteria having random girl talk, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Excuse yourself, little bitch, watch where the hell you going"!

I didn't even have to look up to know I basically just did 'the forbidden'. The someone I bumped into was Kikyo Hitomi, the most popular girl in the history of the school. Her father owns Hitomi Industries, a business firm that creates amazing recording studios for music artists. She is an heiress at 16 and the captain of the cheerleading squad. Kikyo is intimidating, scary, and, to be brief, the Bitch Queen of the world. Oddly enough, she got any guy she wanted. I remember once in sixth grade someone said me and her look like sisters. Kikyo said I could never amount to anything so there was no way I could even be her friend. She is a predator in pink; the true example of 'the devil wears Prada'. Her Gucci sweat suit with a matching hat and bag made me and my rhinestone blue shirt, skinnies, and black flats look like a thrift shop with legs.

"Hello, child, what are you just standing there for"?

Kikyo stepped forward and, in my opinion, grew 30 feet taller. "Say you're sorry, stupid bitch".

I took a small step back. I don't work too well with bullies. Honestly, I don't know how to deal with them. Sango always tells me to stick up for myself but every time I think I can, I punk out like the little wuss I am. I never like to cause trouble and I certainly didn't want any with Kikyo.

"I'm sorry", I whispered; putting my head down.

"K, don't apologize to this bitch", Sango exclaimed; unknowingly catching the attention of the football team that were headed out the doors we were blocking. And it just so happens that Miroku and Inuyasha are among them. Oh great, universe, you enjoy getting my hopes up, don't you?

"Excuse you, blow-horn, what did you just call me"?

Sango stepped forward, "A B-I-T-C-H; do you not know what that is"?

"Look in a mirror and you'll be reminded", Ayame jumped in stepping up next to Sango in front of me.

I grabbed their wrists before they can do or say anything else. Ayame glared at Kikyo as we slowly walked passed her. Kikyo started to laugh coldly.

"Oh wow, the little girl can't speak for herself so she has her little idiot bodyguards to do it for her. Aw, how sweet".

Everyone in the cafeteria burst into laughter. My cheeks became red again. Ayame and Sango stopped and were trying to get back to Kikyo, but I wouldn't let them. They were used to fighting my fights for me. They are great friends and all, but I need to learn how to stand up on my own. I had to drag them away before Sango and Ayame started walking beside me on their own. Kikyo's bitter laugh was heard over everyone else's.

"Exactly, get to walking, bitches".

I turned instantly. She was really annoying me. Who does she think she is, treating people like this? I don't care how much money you make. That shouldn't matter over what's inside of you. And, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing inside Kikyo but pure evil.

"Look, girl, you don't have to take your anger out on other people. It's not our fault, okay, that you were born a bitch"!

It seemed like time froze for what felt like a good ten minutes. Everyone in the cafeteria heard what I said. I'm sure Sango and Ayame were proud. I felt pretty good about myself. I guess I kind of expected to. What I didn't expect was to feel a stinging pain on my face. My right cheek hurt and, before I knew it I fell to the ground. Kikyo stood over me, like a dragon would some knights. Her hands on her hips and a satisfied smirk painted across her face. I looked around and saw Sango and Ayame looking surprised, but slowly gradually becoming mad. I looked around and saw the football team looking shocked. My focus went to one certain player though. Inuyasha looked at me. His honey-like gold eyes stared at me with what I thought was concern and irritation. Embarrassment crept its way into my face again. I could feel the welling up in my eyes.

Without saying a word, I ran down the hall. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't want to be anywhere near anyone. Huffing and puffing, my feet led me up the many flights of stairs of the school building. I got to the fifth floor and continued to run down the hall. Nobody really comes on this floor unless they need an extra desk or something. The empty classrooms aren't used anymore since the second building was built last year. But I wasn't going to a classroom. When my mind finally caught up, I had already arrived to a door. The paint was chipping off, revealing the wood behind. The door frame had slight pieces of wood sticking out. It would look haunted to everyone who saw it. But, to me, it was the coolest thing about this place.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my keys. My fingers lightly shuffled the jingling objects, landing on one key. One key I was planning on throwing away. One key that allowed me to shut everything out when I needed to. One key that, I hope, will do it for me again. Sliding the key into the hole, I took a deep breath after it turned and clicked. I gripped the cold door handle, feeling it absorb my body heat, and slipped inside. There was no light after the door shut closed. I coughed. I expected it to be dusty. My hand finally found the light switch after padding the wall for like five minutes and flicked it up. It looked exactly how I left it.

The shelf with a bunch of cleaners was pushed against the wall to the left side. There were two dusty beanbags on either side of a small short table with dirty old magazines on it. A small futon sat against the other wall. This was my personal room in school. I started to cry again, thinking of Inuyasha's face. I locked the door and sat on the futon. Hugging my knees to my chest, I rested my chin on top of them and let the tears fall freely. So, the first time I stand up for myself, I get slapped and beyond humiliated in front of Inuyasha. The way he looked at me; it was like I was that bullied little girl crushing on him in fifth grade again. The way Miroku looked at me; it was like a brother who couldn't help his little sister because it was girl bullying her. The way Sango and Ayame looked at me; it was like two friends feeling guilty because their advice to their friend backfired into a hand to the face.

I felt like complete crap. My body shook violently as I cried harder. I could really use my dad right now.

I couldn't stop crying. I came to a conclusion.

Fuck my life.

**Ok, well that is the fourth chapter for you guys. I'm sorry to any Kikyo lovers out there because personally I can't stand her. So, of course she had to be the popular bratty slut that messes everything up. I'm really happy that you guys have been enjoying so far though. It's good to know I got some decent writing skills. Still got a long way to go, though, wish me luck. Anyways, please R&R and I will go on and start letting my mind wander as I think of a way to start the next chapter. See you people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, hey, people, good to see you again. Sorry, I've been pretty busy with homework and things like that. But I am back and ready to see what you guys think about the new chapter that waltzed into my head. So, let's enjoy the storyline together and afterwards tell me what you guys think.**

_**Chapter 5: Him Again**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

When I woke up, it was the end of sixth period. The stupid school bell acted as my alarm clock; only it didn't shut up when I tried to hit the imaginary snooze button. My dark blue eyes drifted open, expecting sunlight to blind me. The only source of light was the lone light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. It took a few blinks for my eyes to focus correctly. I was still in my hide-out. I must've been laying there for hours because when I sat up, there was a thin layer of dust covering my body; almost like I became a part of this place. I guess I kinda am a part of this place. I stood and dusted the dirt off. When I was clean, I pulled my phone out to check the time.

Seventh period had just started. Sighing, I choose not to go. I would have to go to the office and get a pass. Then, they would ask what I was doing. I don't know how you feel about the situation, but I don't feel like snitching and then getting jumped by the whole cheerleading squad. Plus, I don't even know where my book bag is.

I decided, to pass the time, I could tidy up a bit around here. It looks like I'm going to be using this place again; even though I swore I would never step foot in here. The beanbags were heavier than I thought. When I moved them from the spot they were at, I nearly tipped over. Also, there was a big circle indicating its place on the floor. This was going to take a while. Dust was everywhere. Luckily, it's a janitor's closet so it's full of cleaners that I don't have to leave to get.

I found a mask and some gloves. After tying my hair into a messy bun, I got to work.

I opened up a trash bag and tossed the magazines in. Then, the sheets on the futon joined them. I picked up old papers and other trash and threw it away. At the wall of clean, as I used to call it, there were spray bottles of all sorts that did all different things. The table cleaner and a rag was I needed though. After wiping the small stand for what felt like thirty minutes and not getting anywhere, I just threw it in the garbage bag, too. The beanbags looked filthy and disgusting, so I cut them with some scissors and started to pour the 'beans' into the plastic bag. I even had my own little basketball game as I tossed the empty fabrics into the bag as well. So, now the closet was completely empty except for the rack, the dust, and well…me. I flopped on the futon and sighed.

"You cleaned a janitor's closet, Kagome, hurray for you".

When my hand splatted next to me on the bedding, a cloud of filth rose to smack me in the face. The pipes in the walls made this weird sound, indicating how pathetic my situation was right about now.

"And you didn't even clean it right".

I pulled out my phone and started playing some app to keep my mind off of my crappy ass life. A text message popped on my screen and interrupted my ninja slicing of random fruits.

"_**Where are u**_"?

The text was from Sango. Unfortunately, I can't tell her where I am. This has been my hiding spot since I began here at this school and even my best friend, Sango, doesn't know about it. I would like to keep it that way. First, because if I know Sango, which I do, she's going to make me leave and get a flu shot, a rabies shot, and probably even an STD shot. She thinks this whole floor is filthy and disgusting and should just burn to ashes. Secondly, it would be a little…okay really embarrassing if anyone else found out about this. That incident with Kikyo would be a skip through the park compared to what she would put me through if she heard about this. I pressed ignore and resumed my game.

It was really boring in this room. There was nothing for me to do. Previously, I would have all kinds of things for me to occupy my time in here. But ever since I turned my life around, I never even thought about this place. Maybe I should fix it up again because it seems like my social life is over. I still couldn't get over the way Inuyasha looked at me. He looked almost sorry; most likely sorry he ever met me. If he never knew I existed, I'm sure his day would've gone just fine, possibly better. But I had to be born with my babbling and clumsiness and nervousness and idiocy, so now he has to work with a nobody like me on a project. I could feel the tears building up again, I didn't let them fall. My head still hurts a little for crying too much and I don't even feel like crying again. I just need to clear my head.

Before I knew it, I doing random things to keep busy; sorting cleaners, attempting to dust but not succeeding, downloading stupid apps. I was so desperate to stop thinking about Inuyasha that I downloaded an app that was a lie detector. It was pointless to have, but it killed time. I pressed my thumb against the phone screen and said a lie.

"I can't stand Inuyasha's big…stupid…beautiful…sparkly…golden eyes".

My mind drifted into dreamland where Inuyasha was smiling at me with those eyes and that smirk. He made me feel all tingly inside and out even in a dream. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and smacked my head.

"Kagome, stop thinking about him. It isn't that hard; just think of something else".

I strained my brain, trying to force it to forget about the silver-haired god, and squeezed my eyes shut. After a while, I started having another one of my fantasy with him. Imagining his rough yet gentle hands rubbing my arms, my brow furrowed more. Thinking about his flowing silver ocean of hair tickling my cheek because he was so close made my nose wiggle a little. Wishing that his lips would grace mine with a firm and sweet kiss caused my tongue to moist said dry lips.

Gods, how I wanted that simple kiss to transform into a passionate French kiss. Even though in reality, I have no idea how to french kiss; a girl can still dream. That kiss would escalate to toughing a little lower than arms. He would grip my hips and pull me even closer as my now-warmed arms would slither their way around his neck. I would tiptoe to deepen the kiss since Inuyasha is like 6'4" feet and I'm only 5'5". Inuyasha would tighten his grip and, with his demonic strength, lift me off my feet without ever breaking the kiss. Our tongues would battle and fight, but he would ultimately win. Suddenly, a bed appeared in my cloud of my fake life. Inuyasha lays me gently on the mattress and begins to caress me. I try to remove his clothing and he chuckles a deep chuckle at my impatience.

Just when my imaginary Inuyasha was going to raise my shirt over my head, the sound of a ringing bell interrupted. My eyes snapped open and I fell off of the futon. When I checked my phone for the time, I nearly screamed.

It was already the end of the day. I could hear students rushing out to buses and cars trying to get home. Aw, crap, I had to go.

I had to be quick if I was going to become one with the swarm of teens. I still have no idea where my book bag is. Dammit all! The students were, fortunately, busy talking and joking around to notice me walk into the large crowd filing out. I thought about going to Sango's car to wait on her but then thought against it. She would try to squeeze where I was out of me, literally. I like my spleen where it is.

I used the cover of everyone else to get outside. I turned a corner and walked behind the gym. Everything was fine until a group of teens noticed me. Not just any group; Naraku and his crew. My breath was caught in my throat. Let's just say this is the 'wrong crowd' I used to hang with. Naraku's black eyes lit up when I walked by. I tried to keep my head low, but it didn't work.

"Look, here, y'all", he gripped my arm; "It's our good friend, Kagome".

"Onigumo, just leave me alone. I'm just trying to get home".

"Wow, I'm on last-name status now. Whatever happened to Daddy"?

His hot breath was felt on my earlobe. I could feel him trying to stretch his teeth out to nibble it. He was way too close. I pushed him back and snatched my arm away.

"I ain't never called you Daddy and you know that".

He and his crew started laughing. Kagura, his sister, sat on top of what I was guessing was Naraku's black Cadillac. She spoke up after rolling her eyes.

"Kagome, don't act like you were never with us".

"Well, don't act like I'm with you now".

"You want to be"

"What I want is to go home and that's what I plan to do".

I turned on my heels and speed walked away. I heard Kagura jump off of the car. Suddenly, the pounding of multiple pairs of tennis shoes followed after. Oh shit, they couldn't just leave me alone. I started to run as fast as I possibly could. They chuckled lowly; some even full blown laughed. These people were enjoying this. It was enjoyable for them to chasing me like a pack of wolves chasing after their dinner. God, please don't let me be their dinner. Naraku, being the demon that he is, caught up to me rather quickly. We were blocks away from the school; not that it would've mattered if we were closer. Everyone had gone home already.

He latched on to the back of my pants and yanked me back. My back bumped against his frame. Nuzzling his face into my neck, he whispered:

"Remember this position, baby"?

I breathed in sharply, but then coughed out. His smell was mixed with cigarettes, beer, and a disgusting choice of Old Spice. I nearly threw up when he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my neck. His filthy sweat added to the musk that was his scent. If I ever get out of this, I will gladly burn these clothes later. His boys surrounded us, laughing and grinning evilly like I was a lost little puppy that looked fun to torment. My arms wiggled like crazy and I tried my hardest to shake out of his grasp. I wasn't succeeding, but I kept trying while Naraku, Kagura, his other sister Kanna and the rest of their gang laughed their asses off.

"Now, now, Kagome, calm down", Naraku said, "Everything's going to be just fine".

"That is…if you do what we say", Kagura butted in.

"A-and w-w-what do you say"? I attempted to hide my fear and growing nervousness, but dammit, I'm scared as hell right now. Like I said, I don't do well with bullies.

"You come back and be a part of our little ensemble we got going on here", Kanna giggled out.

"W-why"?

"Because we miss you, Kagome, that's why".

"And I would love to the part of our relationship when you give your virginity", Naraku stated quietly into my ear, which made me panic. I started screaming to the top of my lungs.

"Somebody, help me! Please! I'm begging you, anybody, please come help me"!

Another rumble of laughter came from my assaulters.

"Kagome, don't even waste your breath. There's no house to a few more blocks from here. No pity humans are going to hear you".

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a human then, don't you think"?

That voice; I knew that voice. I knew it very well. My knees instantly became weak; I knew that voice. My mind flashed back to my fantasy in the closet; I knew that voice. My heart sped up even faster than it was already going; I knew that voice. I could feel my lungs struggling to keep a steady breath; I knew that voice.

I turned, along with Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. There he was; standing a few feet behind Naraku and I. He had my book bag on one of his shoulders and his on the other. He looked pissed off and I mean…PISSED OFF! His golden eyes locked with mine and I suddenly felt safe. I felt like Naraku was right. Everything was going to be just fine. I released a breath of relief and smiled softly.

"Inuyasha".

**Alright, I know don't even tell me. I know I'm late and I apologize. I was so caught up other irrelevant crap that didn't mean a thing that I didn't have time to write. And the story was stuck in my head for like two weeks. Do you know how hard it is to hold on to a chapter that you already have every detail in your mind about for two whole freaking weeks without writing any of it down? It's difficult. Anyways, please R&R. And bakugirl : there will definitely be a Inuyasha and Kagome lemon in this story; don't you worry. So, anyway please let me know what you think and I will see you guys later, my good friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you guys, missed me? I'm sorry, people. My internet decided it didn't want to work at all. But now I'm back and loaded with a brand new chapter fresh from my head to your eyes. Sounds really weird and strange but you guys catch my drift.**

_**Chapter 6: Getting Closer**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

Inuyasha was pissed. His vein was coming out of his neck. A growling sound outputted from his throat and he bared his fangs. It sent a chill up my spine. Naraku's hold on my arms loosened when Inuyasha walked up. I took this as an opportunity to get away from him before I choke to death. Shaking his hands off, I quickly jogged farther from him. Inuyasha reached out for me and pulled me behind him. I absentmindedly gripped the back of his shirt and buried my face there. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop shaking. Naraku really scared me. Goosebumps ran their way up my arms. What if Inuyasha didn't come? What if he was human? What if nobody came? I couldn't stop myself from crying. Inuyasha looked back at me. ***Inu's thoughts*** _She smells like pure fear. These assholes are going to pay._ ***Kagome's P.O.V*** Inuyasha turned back to Naraku and his friends.

"You fucking bastards", he growled causing me to look over his shoulder, "You honestly think that was funny"?

Inuyasha's muscles were intensely flexed. I'm surprised his shirt didn't rip yet; as much as I really wanted it to. He stood in front of me. Naraku's crew was noticeably scared. Even though they are great actors, sweat formed on Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna's foreheads. Shaking it off, Naraku stepped forward.

"You think you can just come here and run things"? Naraku spread his arms out to the side. "I'm the boss around this bitch"!

That seemed to give his friends a boost of confidence. They all laughed; one even went so far to throw his head back slightly. It was clear to see that in their minds as long as Naraku was okay, everything would be as well. He gave them a sense of structure, which was completely pathetic if you ask me. Naraku got cockier, knowing his siblings and minions were backing him up, and started to walk forward slowly.

"Speaking of bitches, you need to go somewhere and leave the one behind you alone".

A fierce growl of anger came from Inuyasha. I couldn't see his face, but I looked down and saw his claws growing ever so slowly. His bangs covered his eyes and his fangs crept their way to a larger size. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. What was happening to him? With my hands on his back, I could tell he was changing somehow. Once again, he snarled at them, causing my tears to halt and my body to shiver quietly. Something was wrong.

"I dare you…to call her…a bitch…again".

The words came out frighteningly delayed. It was like the letters eased out through his now sharpened K-9's in an eerie way that let anyone within a mile radius know that he was not the one to fuck with. For a guy who doesn't show much of his emotions and isn't too good with words, Inuyasha had the most intimidating posture ever. This was going to get fighty; real fighty, real fast. Apparently, Naraku believe he would be fine since Inuyasha is a half-demon. He bent his knees and got into a fighting position.

"Give me my bitch, new kid-being half-breed"!

Inuyasha didn't waste any time either. I finally saw his face when he looked up just seconds before charging at Naraku. Purple stripes covered his cheeks and his eyes were blood red. Wide-eyed, I stood frozen. What happened to Inuyasha?

Naraku ran for Inuyasha, yelling an unnecessary battle cry. Inuyasha stopped him in his tracks when he punched him so hard, Naraku flew a few feet away. Much to Naraku's, Kagura's, Kanna's and everyone else's surprise, Naraku couldn't bounce back up as he attempted. It took him a while to get over the pain in his right cheek, but Inuyasha wasn't a patient person at the moment. He yanked Naraku by his shirt collar and connected his fist with Naraku's face again. Blood gushed from his mouth. Together swinging at each other, Inuyasha and Naraku fell to the ground. Naraku achieved a few hits that caused Inuyasha's shirt to break and a bruise to begin forming on his side. It didn't seem to catch Inuyasha's attention though I could imagine how painful it was just by looking at it. I could hear his crew cheering and yelling at him to get up and 'beat this new guy's ass'. His sisters were visibly worried now. Hell, I was, too.

I have seen Naraku fight before; actually multiple times. He causes insane damage to their reputation, their health and sometimes their lives. Because of which, nobody dares to even yell in his direction. Now, here I am, standing solid and watching the guy of my dreams take Naraku on…and is winning? Naraku has people everywhere. What if Inuyasha gets in trouble? What if he gets arrested? I gasped at the thought of Inuyasha behind bars because I had to get caught up with these people. Oh-no!

"Inuyasha! Please, stop"! I found my voice right when I saw how bloody they both were, "Inuyasha, listen to me, please! Stop"!

I screamed when Naraku's nose burst out blood after Inuyasha broke it. He stopped mid-punch. I watched, terrified he might continue, as Inuyasha stepped back and tried o calm his breathing. I called to him. He turned and stared at me with those thin blue pupils. They slowly faded away while he kept his eyes on me. My cheeks involuntarily heating up under his gaze. When his beautiful golden eyes return to normal, Inuyasha stormed towards me. He picked up our bags in one hand, gripped my wrist with the other, and quickly walked away to the school parking lot. Kagura yelled after us.

"You'll pay for that, half-breed! And don't worry, Kagome, you'll be with us again soon"!

A crawling shiver ran up my spinal cord. I didn't look back though. And as much as they talked big, they didn't dare follow us. Inuyasha was still pretty pissed and was squeezing my wrist really hard. I flinched when I felt a pinch as his fingers wrapped around my small wrist tightly. He pulled out his keys and popped the trunk to a red Challenger and threw our bags in. after slamming it close, he put me in the passenger seat. Then he got into the driver's seat and immediately drove off. Scared out of my mind, I slowly clicked the seatbelt around me.

It was insanely awkward.

My heart was racing faster than a million stallions. One: because of the events that just occurred. Two: his car smells just like him. All my years of knowing Inuyasha and this was the closest I have ever been to him. How could I not be aware of that?

Breathing harder than normal, I gingerly touched my wrist. It felt slightly hot and I could see a shadow of a bruise coming on. Oh great, and how do I explain that to Mom? I bit my lip to stop the whimper from coming out of my mouth.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome".

My head snapped to the side. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize Inuyasha had pulled over on the side of the road. He looked at me and took my wrist in his hand. As much as I tried to stop myself from doing it, I winced when his fingers lightly rubbed it. Inuyasha's eyes looked up from my injury with such concern and sadness. My heart fluttered.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad", he looked back down to my wrist. "I would never intentionally hurt you; NEVER. But now you have a bruised wrist. Damn, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry".

I couldn't believe my ears. He was apologizing for my wrist…after he basically just saved my life. Inuyasha was the most amazing guy I have ever met. I gave him a reassuring smile that he clearly wasn't expecting.

"You saved me. I should be thanking you".

He looked confused. "You're not going to yell at me, scream, or even be mad at all"?

"Of course not. Thank you, Inuyasha, so much".

His face was unreadable. Actually, it was, but I don't think that I really saw what I thought I saw. Because I thought I saw him surprised and grateful and…nervous? No way had Inuyasha gotten nervous, especially around me. Hell, it's the other way around. It was gone before I could really see it in him anyways.

Inuyasha told me he would take me home. He started the car again and I gave him directions. When we pulled into the driveway, my mom was just walking out for work. She flipped the hell out when she saw me.

"Kagome Junsei Higurashi, where the hell have you been"?!

I knew she was pissed because she said my full name and my mom doesn't cuss.

"Your school called and said you weren't in your last four classes, Sango and Ayame had no idea where you were, and explain to me why the hell Hojo saw you with Naraku Onigumo"!

Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of crying. I understood why and I felt so bad. I felt like a horrible daughter. Mom burst into tears suddenly.

"I was so worried about you. I didn't tell Souta I couldn't find you and made him go to his friend's house so he wouldn't stress about it. When your father died, I thought I lost you the same day I lost him. You cleaned up your act recently and I felt there was hope. But then Hojo told me what he saw and I couldn't believe it. You going backwards"!

"Mom, I swear on my life I'm not going backwards. I wasn't hanging out with Onigumo or anything like that. He and his stupid friends tried to hurt me, but Inuyasha saved me. I swear that's what happened".

She froze for a minute. Then she wiped her eyes. "Hojo told me that you were trying to get back into Naraku's…'crew'".

I made a mental note to kick his ass later. That clueless idiot, I'm pretty sure it was clear I didn't want to be in the middle of that.

"If Hojo saw it, then he just left me there because it was obvious I was screaming kind of loud".

"Ahem", a deep voice cleared their throat and I remembered Inuyasha was still there the whole time.

""Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi".

Mom glanced startled behind me and gave a small smile.

"Oh, hello, young man, it is nice to finally meet you. Kagome talks about you all the time. And it is just Miss Higurashi, now, sweetie".

I prayed to the gods that Inuyasha did not catch that second sentence. Note to self: stop telling Mom everything. Inuyasha just bowed. "Miss Higurashi", he corrected himself, "I apologize".

"That's quite alright. It's normal to assume that".

"Oh, no, not about that, ma'am".

"So what exactly are you sorry for"?

"I should've gotten to Kagome sooner. We were supposed to be studying together and I was waiting for her at the library. I thought she was just going to stand me up. I should've known better and gotten to her a lot sooner. I'm sorry".

My mom and I both looked at him like he was crazy. Then, Mom's face grew into a bright smile. I just continued to stare at him breathlessly. He's so damn perfect. Mom placed her hand on his shoulder and reassured him.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault at all. I thank you greatly for saving my baby, Inuyasha"!

She really didn't have to squeeze the breath out of him. I face-palmed and whined for her to let go and that she was embarrassing me. I can do that well on my own. Inuyasha just chuckled at us. She finally let go and straighten her coat.

"Thank you again, Inuyasha. And you know what, you two can study right here. Just don't have _too_ much fun while I'm gone".

I inwardly groaned at her emphases on the 'too' and how she gave me a kiss on the cheek like I was a baby. Inuyasha smiled at me when my mom walked to her car and drove off. Shaking my head, I walked to the door and let us in. Inuyasha looked around curiously while walking to the living room when I realized something. I HAVE THE INUYASHA TAKAHASHI IN MY HOUSE! THERE'S NO MOM OR SOUTA OR ANYONE TO INTERRUPT ANYTHING! Oh dear god, please do not let me mess this up. My prayers meant nothing as I bumped into the door frame of the living room. This was going to be a long night. I fiddled with my fingers, feeling the nervousness closing in on me.

"Um…d-do you want a-a d-drink? W-water? Juice? Beer"?

"I don't drink. Water's fine, though". Inuyasha answered as he turned to me and sat on the couch.

"O-oh I don't drink either". I quickly added. This awkward chuckle came from my mouth, though I wish it hadn't. Mentally cursing at myself, I nearly ran into the kitchen where I filled two cups with iced water. I tried to make myself look more presentable. My fingers tried to place my hair some type of way. I used my palms as my iron to fix my clothes that I was going to burn anyway. They stuck of Naraku and it disgusted me beyond compare.

Walking back into the living room, I saw Inuyasha was gone. He wasn't there anymore. I put the glasses on the coffee table and sighed. He probably realized it was stupid to stay. I started tearing up a little. I'm an idiot for expecting him to. Why would he? I wasn't interesting, I wasn't popular and I wasn't worth it. Because of me, he just had to fight the most dangerous person in the school. Why did I have to be such a screw-up? And if I was going to be a fuck-up my whole life, why did the universe give me these unchanging feelings for the one person who is too high on the school food chain for me to even touch? Why couldn't I just hate Inuyasha's charm and great looks and incredible body and tough guy attitude and sometimes sensitive guy gestures? Dammit, why can't I just hate him, instead of falling for him so hard and, being the pathetic nobody that I am, messing it up?

Turning around to run upstairs, I slammed into a rock hard chest that was coated with a natural scent of Irish Spring and slight of oak. I screamed before I looked up, though I was weak in the knees by the person's smell.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's me, Inuyasha, calm down and please stop trying to hit me".

Inuyasha dropped some bags on the floor and grabbed my hands to cease their act of 'wind milling'. Finally, I stopped spazzing out and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me, laughing a little bit.

"My bad, Shorty, I didn't mean to scare you. I went to get our bags".

I took a breath. Wait…did he just call me Shorty. I mean I am way shorter than him but does that mean he likes me? Does that mean he's more comfortable around me? What the hell does it mean? He just laughed at my face of concentration. I averted my eyes low, away from his amused and adorable gaze. Suddenly, I saw his shirt was still ripped and there was now a dark blue and purple bruise clashing with his perfect tan skin. Blood was there as well. I gasped.

"I-Inuyasha, y-y-you're hurt. Oh my god, y-you're bleeding".

He let me go and looked down.

"Oh, look at that. I'm fine—".

I didn't waste time at all. Dragging him to the laundry room, I nearly threw him inside. I ignored his statements of how he was fine and he was going to be okay. While he leaned against the washing machine, Inuyasha watched me run around the room, looking for the first-aid kit. When I finally found it, I ordered him to take his shirt off. I placed some medical cream that works wonders on bruises on a soft cloth.

"Alright, my mom taught me how to do this so—". My breath caught in my throat. Leaning on my washing machine, was a tall, tan, and topless Inuyasha Takahashi. I swear I couldn't breathe. He just looked so sexy absentmindedly reading the back of some soap. He turned to me and smiled.

"The soap isn't as interesting as you would think. They overrate a lot of things on T.V."

My mind told me to laugh at his joke, but I couldn't stop staring at his wash board abs that totaled 6. I couldn't stop my knees from shaking and buckling. Falling over, I instantly snapped out of my trance. A strong arm caught me and held tight to the owner's body. I looked up right when Inuyasha looked down. He was sweating and swallowed a lump that was in his throat. Why was he acting like this? I was the one who should be, and I was, shivering slightly because of nervousness. I could feel his breath so close to me. God, this moment is everything and then some compared to my dreams of this. Inuyasha slowly backed away a little.

"You okay"?

I couldn't find a way to make my vocal cords work, so I just nodded. He let me go and we just stood there; me blushing deeply and staring at the floor, him looking up with what I thought was soft pink on his cheeks.

"Um…so, yeah that medicine".

I cleared my dry throat. "I t-thought y-y-you said you don't n-need it".

"I don't, but you seemed really excited to put it on".

I giggled at his reasoning. ***Inu's thoughts*** _her laugh is so cute_. ***Kagome's P.O.V*** Stepping up with my head still down, I gently rubbed the cloth against his healing bruise. Inuyasha jerked when the now cold medicine touched him. Without thinking, I giggled and said:

"Little Inu can't take a little medicine".

He playfully glared at me. "Oh, you got jokes".

"Just a few".

He cocked his head to the side to look at my face. "I see you're warming up to me now".

That caused me to freeze. I didn't even think of my nervousness or my babbling or my stuttering just then. Now that I am, my hands started to shake as I tried to finish treating his wound. A clawed hand covered mine, making me look up. Those bright amber eyes smiled at me as did their owner.

"Kagome, we're lab partners. We have to be comfortable around each other".

His statement unknowingly crushed my dreams of us being something else and my fantasies of us making out in this very room. I nodded disappointed and went back to his injury. Inuyasha held my chin and tilted my head back up.

"But", he emphasized, "I wouldn't mind actually being friends". He spoke more quietly, "and after, I _really_ wouldn't mind getting closer".

I started breathing hard. Shit, I was hyperventilating. Inuyasha leaned in closer and closer to me. I felt like I was watching myself because my body moved by its self. More and more, the space between us closed. God, please give me this moment! Please don't let me wake up and find it was all a dream! Just let me have this, PLEASE! Nothing stopped us. And before I could register…it happened.

**Well, there you guys go. I was actually planning on stopping earlier than I did. It was most likely just to piss you guys off (^.^). But I decided to stop here. Do Inuyasha and Kagome share their first kiss? (I'm aware it's an obvious question, but being a writer, I still have to ask it) Stupid job requirements. Anyways, please R&R and let me know how to make it better. Thank you for the support and I love you all very much (I'm not just saying that). Good night, folks!**


End file.
